


The One to Trust

by DestinysRequiem



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Other, Trust, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinysRequiem/pseuds/DestinysRequiem
Summary: After finding out Katherine was, in fact, missing from the crypt for the past century, the older Salvatore comes to you, now the only person he may be able to trust.





	The One to Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I am a latecomer to the fandom and thus far I like Damon in spite of his questionable decisions. The inspiration to write this came right after I watched him fall apart, learning that all his efforts to save Katherine were for naught and that, once again, someone had betrayed his trust. I hope you guys enjoy.

You remember laying in bed that night, unable to get any sleep with your mind running a mile a minute.

You knew what was likely happening now. Tonight was the night Damon planned on opening the crypt. The night he'd spent the last one hundred fifty years planning for, dreaming of. The night he'd be reunited with his beloved Katherine.

You felt sick even thinking her name. Elena had told you everything Stefan had been willing to unveil. From everything you'd heard, you didn't think that to let Katherine out of the crypt was a good idea.

But you also knew how much she meant to Damon.

It had surprised you how close the two of you had gotten. The way you two met had been... eventful.

He hadn't expected you to have a stake in your sleeve when he'd tried taking you for his victim. Even so, he'd reacted to it quickly. Even seemed amused by the way he pressed you against the wall and chuckled.

That was when Stefan and Elena had shown up. And the rest was history.

It was interesting, really. The two of you had tried to kill each other, and then he just continued to taunt you. Not one to back down from a challenge, you taunted him as well. You wouldn't say you were friends. You hadn't trusted him enough to let him into your home. No matter how many lines he threw at you to try. But you'd interacted enough to know him. Not to mention you'd grown fairly close with Elena, and in turn, Stefan. Damon just sort of came with.

He was practically giddy the last you saw him. So excited to finally get  _her_ back. To cause terrors unimaginable with her by his side.

Forever.

And there was nothing you could do about it.

You'd tried talking him out of it,  _oh_ how you  _tried!_ But it was no use. His heart was set. No amount of reason could get to him now.

You doubted it ever could.

So you lay, in torment, knowing that soon she'd be free. Soon, you may have to fight for your life.

That was when you heard the doorbell. You jerked at the sound with the urge to leap from the mattress. Then your startled mind cleared.

Who would be at the door at this hour?

Cautiously, you got out of bed, walking down the hall to the front door. You peeked out the window first, and to your surprise, you spotted a familiar pair of shoes planted on the ground.

This didn't bode well.

With a sigh, you unlocked your door and swung it open, the cold night air biting your skin as you looked at the man sitting with his shoulder against the frame.

This wasn't the first time Damon had sat his body across your stoop. It was a common theme for him. A ploy to get you to invite him in, most times. You couldn't leave unless he came in sort of thing.

Suffice to say, it never worked.

But you could tell by the look on his face that this time was different.

You leaned your body up against the wall just inside.

"Rough night?" You asked him. He didn't respond. Just stared at nothing with his head against the wooden threshold.  _Oh boy,_ you thought and breathed out as you lowered yourself onto the floor, mimicking his position.

"You wanna talk about it?" You asked. Again, he gave no indication he had even heard you. Taking the hint that he wanted silence, you simply sat there with him. You didn't leave or close the door in case he decided he wanted to talk after all, but you wouldn't be the one to start the conversation. He'd let you know what he was willing to as soon as he was comfortable.

Eventually, he did exactly that.

"Why..." He began, prompting you to look back at him. "Everyone I ever care about... they all betray me..." You felt your heart sink. Sink for him. "Stefan, Elena. But never her..." You looked down at the threshold. "Why did it have to be her? Of all people?" Of course that's it. On tonight of all nights, that  _would_ be the one thing to bring him down.

Damon didn't trust people easily. You knew it, his brother knew it better than anyone. But he had put all his faith in Katherine. He was so sure that she was the one he could trust.

You supposed he'd discovered the opposite was true.

And now his heart was broken.

You sat by him for a few moments, just sat there. The both of you were... well you weren't quite sure what you were doing. Maybe he was waiting for you to respond. Perhaps you were waiting for him to continue.

You wanted to reach out to him, to comfort him in his very rare vulnerability. But you didn't want to do it out there, in the cold. And you doubted he wanted to go to a public place. It was too late in the evening for any of that anyway.

That left you one choice.

With a reluctant sigh, you looked at his downtrodden expression, bracing yourself for your next words.

"Would you like to come in?" His baby blue eyes snapped up to look at your face, his expression immediately going from that of a kicked puppy to a shocked man. Apparently, he hadn't been expecting you to make an offer like that. You had, after all, been dodging that rabbit hole for months now. You rolled your eyes at him. "First of all, I've got Vervain in my system and wooden stakes hidden everywhere, so if you even try anything I will not hesitate to take you down." You quickly stood up, feeling his eyes locked on your every movement before you faced him again. "But I also know that you look like you could use a beer." You turned your back to him, walking further into your house before whispering under your breath "And a friend..."

As you opened the fridge in your kitchen, you heard the front door give a soft click behind you. Putting two bottles on the island, you saw him step cautiously into the room as if just walking in the wrong place could mean certain death. His eyes were flicking everywhere, taking in his surroundings like he was getting ready for an ambush. You popped the caps on the beer and slid one over to him. He stopped it in its tracks but didn't pick it up, eyeing the brown bottle dubiously. "I didn't roofy it if that's what you're wondering. Fresh from the pack, I swear." You promised him. He eyed you suspiciously before taking a careful swig. When he found nothing was wrong with the drink, you gave him a smile. "See? Perfectly vampire friendly." He cracked a faint smirk before lowering the bottle from his face, his smile fading with it. Yours followed after. You took a drink of your beer.

"So, if you want to tell me what happened tonight," You started, setting the bottle of the counter and encircling it with your hands. His eyes had found your face again and you met them head-on. "I'm listening."

And that was how the night progressed. He told you everything that had occurred in the crypt, with Anna and her mother. Katherine especially. He didn't say anything about how he felt about it. He kept it very factual, like a documentary. But you knew how hurt he must have been. How hurt he must still be. He didn't need to say it, you could read between the lines.

Eventually, Stefan came looking for him and he went back to the lodge. You had bid him a goodnight, and he hesitated on the stoop. Like he wanted to say something.

But in the end, he just left.

And you closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think, this was a sort of reader POV experiment for a bigger plan I have.


End file.
